


Won't Say I'm in Love

by ItsYaBoiOCD



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiOCD/pseuds/ItsYaBoiOCD
Summary: “It’s too cliché, I won’t say I’m in love.”It was weird, at the word “love” she felt her heart do a very small skip, feeling like it had jumped up from it’s place in her chest and had gone up to her throat. Love? What, no way, she didn’t love anyone. Right?





	Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, and the title of the song is "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from the movie "Hercules."  
> Part two is "Beauty and the Beast"

In the background, a playlist of Disney movies droned on, but the cutesy songs fell on deaf ears as the only person that was standing in that kitchen was apparently having a battle with the sugar cookie dough she had whipped up just hours before. Normally, {Y/N} would be so excited about getting to bake a sweet treat, as they were usually for a certain shopkeeper with a soft spot for pastries, but this time, that wasn’t the case, as the recipient was that no good bastard, Crowley, who had no business to just show up at her flat without a care in the world. Why he wanted sugar cookies, she didn’t know, she had never seen the man eat sweets, let alone eat in general, and she was fully convinced he didn’t need to eat at all.

With a huff of frustration, she harshly pushed the rolling pin across the still partially frozen dough, her brows furrowed in some sort of negative emotion she couldn’t really pin at that moment. Who gave him the right to just casually waltz in her flat and call her “Sweetheart” in that spine melting tone he carried. Wait, she didn’t this his voice was attractive, no, not at all, in fact, she thought his voice was quite annoying, yes, that’s what it was. In her fit of fighting herself on whether she thought his voice was something to gush about or not, she pushed the rolling pin forward a little too aggressively and ended up catching her finger under the rolling pin. The action was so quick, and actually fairly painful, that it caused her to real back with a short cry discomfort, shaking the hand that belonged to the injured finger.

Crowley must’ve been close enough to hear the commotion that was going on in the kitchen because he was standing in the doorway of the small room in no time, looking actually fairly concerned, which {Y/N} had to admit, was a nice change compared to his usually smug expression. Immediately, he noticed her injured finger, eyes drawn to the small drop beading at the top of it. The man gave a pitying coo and pulled out a tiny bandage box from seemingly nowhere.

“Oh, Dove, what did you do to yourself this time? You’ve honestly got to be more careful, what would you have done if I wasn't here, surely you wouldn't want to bleed all over the dough you spent so much time on.”

He spoke almost cheekily, carefully grabbing {Y/N}’s hand and almost cradling it, taking his sweet time to wrap a bandage over the tiny cut that laid on the top of it. And once the finger was fully wrapped and taken care of, he gently pressed his lips to the top of it, delivering that heart stopping wink he had before chuckling and casually sauntering out of the room.

“Stay safe my dear Dove.”

A furiously red blush crawled onto her cheeks as she huffed something rather insulting under her breath, turning back to the dough on her counter, which she was now equally mad at. Speaking of mad, {Y/N} was definitely none too happy with the man waiting in her living room right now. Actually, she was practically still fuming about the whole situation. First he just appears out of nowhere and casually asks her to bake him a tray of almond sugar cookies, which she thought was weird since he was so specific. And another weird thing was that she couldn’t find it in herself to say no even though she wanted to just scream at him to leave her house.

Again, the dough was the victim of her anger fueled baking as she finally flattened it out, which might or might not have been accomplished by her just smacking it with the rolling pin, she would never tell. And as she cut out little circles in the delightfully sweet dough, a certain song in the background of her kitchen caught her attention.

_“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I’ve already won that.”_

{Y/N} instantly knew that the song belonged to her favorite childhood animated movie, Hercules, but what she didn’t know was that the song would mean more to her now than it did ever.

As her mood skyrocketed because of the song alone, she pushed the thought of Crowley in her home to the back of her mind as she focused on cutting out the cookies and the song that had seemed to bring her back in time. Everything was right with her in that moment, that is, until the chorus started echoing through her kitchen.

_“It’s too cliché, I won’t say I’m in love.”_

It was weird, at the word “love” she felt her heart do a very small skip, feeling like it had jumped up from it’s place in her chest and had gone up to her throat. Love? What, no way, she didn’t love anyone. Right?

As if on some sort of cue, or maybe he just wanted to catch her off guard, the man that had been bringing her down that afternoon popped his head in, wearing his signature grin, as always. Of course, her mood plummeted, or well, she thought it would, but it actually had stayed the same, if anything, it got better. But why, why would she enjoy seeing _him?_ Him of all people?

“Just wanted to see if you were doing all right, Sweetheart. Oh, well, and I came to question your music taste, but you seemed quite adorable getting lost in the song I thought I wouldn’t bother.”

“Wouldn’t bother? Is that why you just came to bother me for no reason then? Don’t you have better things to do, like go crush the dreams of that sweet shopkeeper? You don’t need to be here.”

She bit off, frowning as she practically threw her oven door open and slammed in the tray of cookies that was finally prepared and ready for baking. Instead of getting her anticipated reaction from him, {Y/N} saw that Crowley only smiled, hell, he even started laughing a bit, and if that didn’t piss her off, she didn’t know what would.

“Oh, Dove, your words wound me, but dear Aziraphale doesn’t quite give me the reactions I want like you do. Besides, he prefers to snack on sweets, not bake them. And me? Well, I like to spend time with sweet things.”

He winked and quickly ducked out of the room to avoid the spatula she had chucked at him, but he could never miss the bright red that covered her cheeks and the surprised expression that was etched onto her oh so perfect features.

“Cheeky bastard!”

She groaned, planting her face in her hands as she slid down to her knees, eventually just sitting on the floor, back pressed against the cool glass of her oven.

_“No chance, no way, I won’t say it no, no.”_

The lyrics rang out in her mind as she grabbed fistfuls of hair, trying to put the thought that she might love Crowley out of her head, but the song really wasn’t helping. Neither was Crowley’s constant and flirty remarks, in fact, her face was still wearing a bright red hue from the last one.

_“You're doin flips, read our lips. You're in love.”_

“No I’m fucking not! Damn song!”

She groaned, peeking up from her fingers to scowl at her speaker, wishing that this cursed song, which was once her favorite, would shut up already. How could she love someone like Crowley? True, he did get her the great deal on her flat, if not for him, she would still be living with her controlling and overbearing parents. So, she did have to thank him for that, well that and him introducing her to Aziraphale. Crowley was the reason she had known her current best friend, and she really didn’t want to think about living life without him.

_“Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love.”_

“You don’t know what I feel!”

She whisper shouted back at the song because she knew that Crowley was just in the other room and well, she was arguing with a damn _song._ Surely she would look crazy, even to Crowley of all people.

_“Oh. At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love. . .”_

“Do I love him?”

{Y/N} mumbled to herself, glancing at the empty doorway, cracking a small smile at the thought of Crowley popping his head in just minutes before. True, she wouldn’t know what she would do without Aziraphale, but she could say the same for Crowley. God, every time she saw him she wanted to grab him by his stupidly perfect red hair and pull him in for a searing kiss, wishing to catch him off guard like all the times he had done before.

“Who am I kidding? I do, I love Crowley. . . I love him from his God awful leather pants to his tacky sunglasses he never takes off.”

At this, she giggled to herself, not wanting to admit that a Disney song had helped her realized her hidden feelings for the idiot sitting in the other room. She sat there for a while, remaining in her own world, eyes wide and full of adoration. The only thing that pulled her from her dazed state was the buzzer of the oven, and immediately she launched to her feet, a grin playing at her lips. Right before she called out to him, she glanced down at her bandaged finger, listening to her heart run a mile a minute, only hoping that Crowley couldn’t hear it as well.

“Crowley, your dumb cookies are ready!”

“Okay, Dove, thank you so much! Be right in!”

When Crowley responded he almost sounded. . . _Flustered?_ Nah, Crowley didn’t, couldn’t, get flustered, so, she just shook her head and waited impatiently, rocking back and forth on her heels.

In the living room, Crowley was staring at the doorway with wide, yellow eyes, not believing the words he had just heard from his precious dove {Y/N}. She loved him? _Him?_ How? How could he be worthy of something that huge? Obviously, he couldn't just sit there in wonder the whole time, as the woman was waiting for him, probably with a rare, bright smile. So, he stood up with a smile of his own and marched into the kitchen, feeling an unfamiliar sensation of butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Normally, he’d do something cheeky, like bend down and kiss her hand, or hell, even reach around and pinch her rear. The latter would always get him a slap or a vulgar remark while her face blushed redder than a tomato. Instead, he gently bent down and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head before standing directly behind her, her back against his chest, and he grabbed a cooling cookie with a smile. And usually, {Y/N} would snap back some remark about personal space, or take the chance to elbow him right in the “money shot.” Instead, she leaned back into the feeling, eyes glancing up at the man behind her, the two sharing a silent, yet impactful moment.

Didn’t they just bicker? How did they get along all of the sudden? Why were the two acting so strange?

Well, because _they_ were in love.

_Continued in part two "Beauty and the Beast"_


End file.
